


You're Not Mine, And Never Will Be

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Hurt Me Ever So Gently [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Team Bonding, Unrequited Crush, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: Their eye met across the room and he smiled softly despite the ache swirling in his chest. They grinned back, winking as a light flush fell over the tips of their ears. He knew his own smile didn’t reach his eyes but they, hopefully, wouldn’t notice.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Hurt Me Ever So Gently [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548043
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	You're Not Mine, And Never Will Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Prompt - "You Met Me At A Strange Time In My Life" from [ Elimemes on Tumblr. ](https://elimemes.tumblr.com/post/178012075016/soft-angst-starters-stay-for-me-whats-this)

Their eye met across the room and he smiled softly despite the ache swirling in his chest. They grinned back, winking as a light flush fell over the tips of their ears. He knew his own smile didn’t reach his eyes but they, hopefully, wouldn’t notice. 

Bokuto focused on the replay of their last game just as the him on screen set them up for the spike that had won the first set. Kuroo cheered, swung his arm back, flat of their palm turned up for a high five. He winced at the echoing slap Bokuto’s hand made as it connected with Kuroo’s. Kuroo grunted, chuckling; which sounded more like a cough, as Bokuto excitedly leaned into their friends back. He noticed the pained look on Kuroo’s face, watched them flex their fingers slowly. Bokuto was, of course, oblivious to it as they bounced on the seat, finger pointing at the T.V. and voice booming as they yelled out how cool Ushijima looked.

Rolling his eyes, leaning the bottom half of his face into his curled up knees he hid his brightening smile. This one was real, it reached his eyes, warmed his veins and brought butterflies into the horrid mess inside him. He could feel eyes on him and knew it was Ushijima’s, the asshole had figured out his little crush on their teammate and stupidly asked him about it like it was any of their business. 

_If that makes him dumb, you’re an imbecile of vast proportions since you spilled your guts and made it their business by the admittance of your feelings._

Sighing into his knees he allowed himself another moment of staring before he ripped his eyes away from Bokuto. Ushijima’s eyes remained on him a bit longer, bringing forth an annoyance that only they can achieve with him and he felt his skin being to tingle as the urge to move, to shuffle around grew stronger. He fought it off until he felt their eyes leave him. Flicking his eyes to glance at them from the corner of his eye he made sure their gaze was forward again before he wiggled around to rid himself of the feeling.

He caught sight of Ushijima’s lip twitching up and his face melted into a scowl, realizing they’d been expecting him to move once they looked away. Huffing he crossed his arms over his chest and slumped back into the plush back of the chair. A pout crossed his lips and he focused so hard on ignoring Ushiwaka he squeaked and flinched when Bokuto suddenly sat between his now spread legs. 

Their head fell back and they leaned their cheek into his thigh, eyes curious as they looked up at him.

Flushing darkly Oikawa swallowed the pulse at his throat and fought to speak around the sudden thickness of his tongue. They beat him to it though, voice soft, as soft as can be when you’re Bokuto.

“You okay?”

Blinking dumbly, it took him several seconds to pull his attention from his own reflection in the glass of their eyes, his brain derailing in scattered thoughts of how unfairly pretty they are up close. Mentally shaking himself he finally nodded, managing a simple ‘yes’ which they accepted, thankfully. He expected them to move so he was blushing hotly when their arms circled around his legs and they wiggled until they were comfortable. 

Oikawa’s eyes burned from staring so hard at the back of their head that when he blinked they watered. It was unfair, how easy they could slip into such displays of affection. They’ve barely known each other a year and when they’d met it had been a… A strange time in his life, a time when he hadn’t been ready or prepared for anything past an attraction.

He’d come out to his family which had gone great, awkward and his relatives were still adjusting to the information, but they were accepting of him. As far as he knew anyway. He’d also just graduated and was pushing full force into getting on the national team. No time for love, especially not relationships and he’d expected himself to be too busy to look for it. 

Turns out he didn’t need to look for it, it came barreling into tryouts, and his life, like a fucking wrecking ball. He’s been in love, or close to it, before so he knew the signs as they happened. The way he’d feel lighter, happier when they were around. The way he could be having a rough day and one conversation with them made him forget everything in that moment. The way he’d seek them out when in the same room, being drawn in by their presence. It was exhilarating and agonizing.

Because they aren’t his, and never will be as long as they remained in love with their girlfriend.


End file.
